Rhianna's Dragon
by SuperJunior7
Summary: While visiting Jeod in Teirm Eragon meets Rhianna a beautiful redhead. Rhianna finds a hidden dragon egg that hatches for her. The new dragon Isolde, Rhianna, Eragon, and Saphira have an adventure all their own as they all fall in love. Set after Eldest.


Eragon's thoughts

_Rhianna's thoughts_

Normal P.O.V

_**Dragons thought or speech**_

**Rhianna's Dragon**

Eragon Shadeslayer was talking to his cousin Rorin.

"Rorin you're lucky you have Katrina. I wish I had someone to like that and have them love me back the same way," Eragon was saying.

"Don't say that Eragon. You'll find that special someone soon," Rorin told him.

"Yeah, maybe you're right," Eragon replied, "I think I'm going to visit Jeod back in Teirm. Good night."

"Good night," Rorin said as Eragon walked away.

"Katrina I'm worried about Eragon," Rorin told his wife-to-be as they got ready for bed that night.

"Really? Why?" Katrina asked.

"He seems so lonely since Arya turned him down," Rorin told her.

"Ohh, poor Eragon," she said softly.

"RHIANNA! GET DOWN HERE NOW! YOU HAVE WORK TO DO!" screamed Mitchell the owner of The Unicorn Inn.

Rhianna jumped out of bed in a hurry. If she was fired she wouldn't have a place to live or food to eat. That was the deal. She worked for her food and board. It was hard work but she wouldn't be alive without it. She dressed in a hurry and tied her hair back as she raced down the stairs.

"Sorry I'm late. What do you need me to do," Rhianna said out of breath.

"I need you to go to deliver a message to the merchant Jeod for me. Got that?" Mitchell said roughly.

"Yes sir. When do you need me to go," Rhianna replied.

"Right now," he said as he handed her a letter.

He turned his back and walked away. Rhianna grabbed her cloak and headed outside. It was lightly raining so she hurried to the merchant's house to deliver the letter. As she neared she noticed they had visitors. She walked the stairs to the door and knocked. Jeod opened the door.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I have a message for you from Mitchell of The Unicorn Inn," Rhianna told Jeod.

"Oh, well thank you young lady. Why don't you come in a moment?" Jeod offered. It had really begun to pour rain by then.

"Well just for a little bit. I need to get back to work or I'll loose my job," Rhianna replied

"Well come on in and get dry."

Rhianna enters the front hall and removes her cloak. She follows Jeod into a parlor. A handsome young man is sitting there reading a book. As they entered he looked up.

"May I introduce my young friend Edward," Eragon and Jeod exchanged looks, "Edward this is…What is your name young lady? I'm sorry I didn't ask before."

"My name is Rhianna sir."

"Well isn't that a beautiful name."

"Thank you, but I really should be getting back to the in."

"Nonsense. Sit down and enjoy yourself."

"Thank you ever so much but I really must be getting back."

"Well if you insist, Edward will you go with her please?"

"That's not necessary. Really."

"Sure lets go Miss Rhianna."

Rhianna and Edward (Eragon) grab their cloaks and leave. They don't speak to each other but it was a comfortable silence.

Wow. She's really beautiful.

_OMG! He's so handsome. He would never notice me._

All of a sudden Rhianna's falling down a hole. THUD! Rhianna's head smacks into something hard. She sits up groggily and looks at what she hit her head on. It was a beautiful sky blue stone with silver streaks.

"Miss Rhianna are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" Eragon called down.

"Not really," she called back and lost conciseness.

She woke up later in a strange bedroom with a huge headache. She sat up and looked for the rock she had found. It wasn't there. She got up and raced downstairs.

"Where's my stone? You better give it to me or you'll be sorry," she yelled as she found Eragon and Jeod in the same parlor. They looked up surprised.

"What stone?" Eragon asked as he quickly shoved the stone behind him.

"The stone you just shoved behind your back," she screamed as she lunged for him.

She didn't make it though. Jeod had grabbed her by her waist to keep her from hurting herself and Eragon.

"Stop! That stone is to dangerous. Now knock it off!" Jeod said sharply.

"Let me go. That stone is mine. I found it."

Jeod walked over to Eragon and they talked quietly for a while.

"Miss Rhianna my name really isn't Edward it's Eragon. I'm a dragon rider. My dragons name is Saphira. This stone is a dragon egg. You can't have it. People depend upon it for the future of Alagaesia," Eragon told her quietly.

"What if it hatched for me? What then, huh?" she asked them.

"Well we'll just have to see if it will hatch for you. If it does hatch for you you'll have a dragon of your own instead of just a stone," Jeod told her.

"Well give it here so we can see if it will hatch for me," Rhianna said sharply.

Eragon handed the egg over and Rhianna picked it up and held it softly. That's all she did for a few moments. Nothing happened. As she was about to hand it over it started to shake and crack. Pieces flew all over. After a few seconds Rhianna was holding a sky blue baby dragon with silver eyes and spikes.

"Wow," was all she could say and think.

"Well look at that. It did hatch for you," Eragon said in awe.

"What are you going to name it," Jeod asked.

"I don't know. Is it a boy or a girl?" she asked Eragon.

**_I'm a girl if you don't mind_**. Came a voice. Rhianna looked around. Eragon once again looked shocked.

"Wow. It I mean she can talk already. You have a powerful dragon Miss Rhianna," Eragon said.

"Well what are you going to name her?" Jeod pestered.

"How about Isolde," Rhianna asked.

_**I like it.**_

"Why Isolde?" asked Jeod.

"I don't know. It just feels right and she likes it," replied Rhianna.

"So Isolde it is," Eragon said.


End file.
